


Rumours

by DaisyFairy



Series: Rumours [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, IDK where she is, M/M, Misunderstanding, Never existed?, No Mary, Relationship Negotiation, Rumours, Sad Sherlock, abducted by aliens?, make up your own theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have been together for a month when Sherlock hears rumours about John's new boyfriend, his name is Will.</p><p>Mostly dialogue and relationship negotiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumours

John walks into the flat to the sight of his boyfriend curled up on the sofa, wearing his dressing gown and pyjama bottoms with his back to the room.

"Alright?" He asks tentatively. They have been together as a couple for a month now, but having known the man for seven years he knows the signs, this looks like a sulk brought on by lack of cases, but Sherlock could not possibly have solved the double murder he had gone to investigate this morning while John went for a shift at the hospital. If he had John would have either received a text boasting about his brilliance and demanding John come home to be regaled with the story and for post case tea and binge eating, or one bemoaning the uselessness of the police force for needing his help in a case that could be solved so easily.

"Were you with him?" Sherlock slurs, his voice sounding thick and slow, still facing the back of the sofa.

"Who are you talking about Sherlock? I've been at work, you know that." John replies with confusion mixed with a dash of worry.

Sherlock huffs and shifts in the chair so that he is now lying facing John. John is shocked to see that his eyes are red and puffy and his face is glistening with tears.

"Please don't lie John. Your new boyfriend, were you with him?"

Realisation dawns, he must have talked to Lestrade and been told about 'Will'. John draws breath to try to clear this whole thing up but Sherlock starts talking before he has a chance, barely drawing breath and with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"John, it's my fault, I wouldn't have sex with you so you had to go elsewhere. Please John, I'll have sex with you, we can go to your room now, you can fuck me. I'll do anything, please don't leave me."

John starts shaking his head and interjects "No! We aren't doing that, you aren't ready. Let me explain."

Sherlock actually wails at hearing this, but rather than let John explain he starts babbling. "I need you John, please, I'll do anything. Do you love him? Please at least be my friend. He.. He can come and live here, please stay, please be my friend." By now he is practically hyperventilating.

John kneels on the floor and with his right hand gently grasps Sherlock's hair to anchor him and presses the index finger of his left hand against Sherlock's lips to quiet him. Sherlock's lips still and his eyes widen.

"Hush now love, there is no boyfriend." Sherlock shakes his head and sobs, obviously not believing him. John closes his eyes for a second then whispers "Just answer my question ok? What did Lestrade say?"

"It wasn't Lestrade, I was looking for him at the warehouse where the bodies were and I heard Donovan and the rest of the idiots talking about you. They said you had a new boyfriend called Will and you had been caught in the storage cupboard with him at the hospital having sex, and you told him you loved him, and you are moving in with him." He is trembling as he says all of this, his fingers plucking uselessly at the fabric of his dressing gown, and his eyes refusing to meet John's.

"Right, ok. Now Sherlock, do you seriously think I would cheat on you? You know me. Would I do that to you?"

"You wouldn't want to, but I've been a horrible boyfriend. I wouldn't let you tell anyone about us, and I've never let you do any more than kiss me. I'll do better John, you can do any kind of sex you want to me. Please."

"Enough! I love you Sherlock, and no one is going to be luring me away with sex. You. I want you. More than anything in the whole world. There is no one else it's just rumours. Sounds like they have got seriously out of hand but I know where they started."

"There is no Will?"

"Oh, he definitely exists, Mr William Sherlock Scott Holmes. It's you, you numpty."

Sherlock's mouth drops open in shock and his eyes widen.

"Budge up." John instructs as he rearranges Sherlock so that they can both lie on the sofa, Sherlock ending up practically on top of him.

After a few moments Sherlock's brain comes back online. "But no one knows about us, why would they be saying that?"

"Remember the other week, you left me at the crime scene and then phoned to apologise when you realised." John smiles at the memory, Sherlock apologising without being forced into it being such a monumental change in their relationship. "I said, and I quote "I love you too you bastard." before we hung up."

Sherlock nods. His eyes are still puffy but there are no more tears.

"Once I had hung up I turned around and Greg, Sally and Anderson were all staring at me. They heard me, I tried saying it had been a new girlfriend, but they wouldn't believe that I would call a girlfriend 'bastard'. Then I tried saying it was my cousin but, well, it had sounded too romantic when I said I love you, and why would I have said girlfriend first? Eventually I admitted that I am bisexual and that it was my new boyfriend. You didn't want them to know about us, so I said your name was Will."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'Oh' you idiot. I was going to tell you, but then you swanning off without me turned into you being held at gun point, which turned into you face down in the Thames, which turned into me jumping into the Thames, which in turn led to you vomiting over the kidnapper in Greg's interview room (excellent aim by the way) and both of us having gastroenteritis for the following three days from swallowing river water. My coming out as bisexual was suddenly the most boring part of the day, and what with all of the vomit and other bodily functions we had going on it must have slipped my mind." Sherlock's expression has brightened somewhat during this monologue. John smiles at him, then remembers another important point that he needs to make.

"Also Sherlock, I'm not going to 'do sex to You'. That sounds horrendous. You think I'm going to stick my cock in your mouth or up your arse or something and actually enjoy myself while you are hating every second of it?"

"You should, you want sex. I want you to be happy. Take it from me, take pleasure from my body, I'll just, I'll just go to my mind palace and tidy up or something while you're doing it."

"No, no, no. If you thought you might enjoy it even a little I might be tempted, or if you thought it would be interesting. But this, you seem to feel like if you were aware of what was happening to you you wouldn't like it, I'm not doing that. That would be like rape."

"I'm giving you permission."

"No! No, I love you." John strokes Sherlock's hair. "The you inside this beautiful brain. I love your body too, but it is YOU that I want. I don't need sex to love you, I need YOU. I would like a bit more of this though." 

Sherlock quirks an eyebrow in question.

"Cuddling." John clarifies "If that's alright. You've been avoiding it because you thought I would want it to lead to sex didn't you." Sherlock's head bobs in agreement. "Well it doesn't have to. Just being close to you is great, a bit of cuddling, a good snog every once in a while, and I'll be fine."

"How? I'm useless as a boyfriend. I accuse you of cheating on me, it seems I have accidentally accused you of being a rapist. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm going to keep messing this up."

John presses his lips firmly to the crown of his boyfriends head. "Probably love. I'll probably mess up too. As long as we both want to fix it afterwards it will be fine." He then takes a deep breath "Actually though, could we, could we talk about the sex a bit more please." Now that the subject is in the open John decides they should broach it properly. Sherlock swallows and nods.

"Now, first I want to say, I wasn't lying to you, we don't have to have sex, I will love you either way, but I would like to, in a way that will work for us, if it would make you happy. Have you ever had sex? Did something bad happen that scared you?"

"No, and no."

"Do you think you will want sex one day? Maybe you're just not ready?"

Sherlock stiffens, then nods.

"No! You're lying to me. Really Sherlock. I want the truth. Do you think you will want it one day. Not be able to tolerate it, will you want it?"

Sherlock shakes his head sadly.

John smiles gently "Do you think maybe you are asexual?"

Sherlock looks into John's eyes surprised that John had thought of that, so few people know about asexuality. "Maybe. I'm sorry I'm not normal."

"Hush. It's fine. Don't say that about yourself. We can work it out. Do you love me."

"More than anything John. Yes."

"Right. Good. I love you too obviously. Regarding sex. I'm not going to touch you sexually. We can work out together what you are comfortable with."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you might be happy touching me if you know I won't try to touch you. Or maybe you would like to watch while I get myself off. Or if that's too much maybe you could be in the room while I do it but not watching. If not, if you wouldn't mind, maybe we can take some photos of you, naked or with clothes, whatever you are comfortable with, for me to look at while I, while I touch myself. I, I think I might buy some toys to use as well, if that's alright."

"Do you mean like Jenga?" Sherlock asks completely confused.

John chuckles and hugs the ridiculous man tight. "No. I mean like a dildo, and maybe a fleshlight. You can be involved in buying them and me using them if you want, or I can do it on my own if you would prefer."

"I don't know what to say about all of this John. Whenever I got close to someone before as soon as I said I didn't want sex they just called me a freak and left."

"Just think about it yeah? Now. After our first fight as a couple I think we need make-up takeaway and then more make-up cuddles. What do you think?"

"That should be make-up sex if I was normal shouldn't it?" Sherlock says despondently.

"No. Cuddles. This calls for lots of cuddles. There is nothing wrong with you. If you weren't.. YOU, you wouldn't be the man I love, so stop saying things like that about yourself. You know I will always fight anyone who puts you down, so if you are going to start doing it to yourself we are going to have a problem because I'm going to want to punch you on the nose to defend you against yourself, and that is just too confusing."

Sherlock smiles down at John, his John. "I think takeaway and cuddles sounds perfect." He pauses and takes a few deep breaths. "Maybe tomorrow we can tell Lestrade about us."

John's face splits into a wide grin. "That would be perfect love. Now, off you get, I'll order us some Chinese." John stands up and goes to get his phone. He pauses after two steps, comes back and squeezes Sherlock's hand, then presses a gentle kiss to his lips before going to order the dinner, leaving Sherlock sitting on the sofa gazing after him with his heart so full he feels that it might burst.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are intrigued about how John would use the fleshlight I would recommend you read Unbirthdays by 221b_hound, which features Sherlock on the asexual spectrum in a relationship with John. As a bonus the second chapter is one of the cutest funniest things I have ever read.


End file.
